Stress Relief
by sparklebrainx
Summary: Eva is about to be fired, but after Stephanie finds out what she gets up to in the locker-rooms, they come to an agreement on how she can keep her job.


Fear rushed through Eva's entire body. She knew she was done for the second that match was over. She'd done a terrible job and even though it wasn't on the flagship show, the redhead knew her hard work hadn't paid off. Honestly, she was simply worried. The whole time she'd been out there she'd wanted to do an amazing job - her training with Kendrick had been a massive help, but she knew that if she did badly she'd disappoint him. He might not say so to her face, but she knew he would be.

Her match was against Cameron, so she hadn't been too worried - if she'd been facing one of the top Divas like the Bellas or Paige, she would have been terrified, but she knew given her status in the company right now that she'd be facing another Diva on her level. Cameron, however, appeared to be the best wrestler in the world compared to Eva that night. It was somewhat embarrassing. Straight after the match, Eva was told that the following day, she had a meeting in Stephanie's office. She knew it would be to discuss her future in the business, and most likely, she would be fired. She didn't want that, not at all. She couldn't possibly have worked this hard, doing overnight gym sessions with Brian, all to have it thrown away because she'd chickened out in a match and basically flopped. She even tripped during her entrance, which had not been the best of starts. Honestly, that was probably the beginning of the end. She knew from the second she stumbled forwards that she was going to fail tonight. Even if she did win the match, that didn't mean a thing because it wasn't a believable win. Her career was over, she knew it.

That night, she lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She was utterly exhausted, but she couldn't sleep, simply for the worry in her mind. She'd been instructed to arrive at Stephanie's office at 11am, which was hours before the show was due to start. Most likely so that she didn't need to face the rest of the roster as she gathered her things and left for home. At least they wanted to save her the embarrassment of everyone seeing her directly after being fired. Of course she'd still want to see the girls, and she would want to spend time with them - but she knew that she couldn't face anyone for at least a few days after being fired. She simply wouldn't be up for it. Nobody would after knowing how badly they'd done, and knowing that they would be fired after a final, terrible match. No doubt it would be cut from Superstars when it was due to air. Nobody would want to see that train wreck anyway.

Arriving at the arena, 10:45am sharp, Eva Marie sat in her car for a few moments. She knew this was it, and she was shaking with fear. Looking at her appearance in the rearview mirror, the redhead wiped her eyes, not wanting to show that she had already been crying on the way up here. She was a strong woman, and if she was to be fired today, she would do so with her head held high. She wasn't giving up on this at all. She would go down to the independents if she had to, and be taught by the best, learn everything she had to. Then she'd show them what a loss it was to let her go. She'd let her fears take over once before, but that wouldn't happen again. Not this time.

Leaving her vehicle, Eva made her way into the arena and was knocking on Stephanie's door a good five minutes before she was due to arrive there. Hearing from inside her boss shout for her to simply come in, Eva Marie opened the door and made her way into the office, shutting the door behind her, and turning to face Stephanie McMahon.

"Ah, Eva. Yes. Okay, please take a seat." The brunette said, extending her hand in front of her. She was perched on the edge of her desk, in front of the two chairs that were facing Stephanie's desk.

Eva nodded her head, and walked forwards, before taking a seat in front of her boss.

"I'm sure you know why you're here. Your match last night wasn't good, Eva. Not in the slightest. I thought you'd been training with Brian?" She asked, resting her hands on the edge of the desk.

"Yes, I have. Last night was a slip up, I know. I've been working so hard, and I was just so determined to be good, that I got scared. I let my fears take over and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry, Stephanie." The redhead stated, her expression sad and terrified.

"This isn't the first time we've had one of these meetings, Eva. I'm beginning to wonder if you have a place here in WWE."

"Please, don't fire me. I'll be better. I'll train more, and I won't request any matches until I know I'm good enough. Please."

"You seem very desperate right now, Eva." Stephanie raised an eyebrow.

"I'd do anything to stay here, Stephanie."

"Anything, you say?"

By this time, there was an intrigued look on Stephanie's face. She had all kinds of things running through her mind, and Eva was simply sitting there thinking that maybe Stephanie wanted her to train for a year before getting back onto shows. Doing occasional houseshows. Maybe she'd even be taken off tours as well, and signings. She knew that would be a fitting punishment for her, and she could accept it. But, that's not at all what the brunette was thinking. She had something else in mind.

"I did have something in mind for you, Eva."

"I'll do it."

"You haven't even heard what it is yet."

"I don't care. I'll do anything to keep my job. I belong here. I know I do."

Stephanie was impressed with Eva's determination. She was even happier that Eva had already agreed to do what Stephanie wanted her to do.

"So, um, what do I have to do?" Eva asked, now somewhat nervous about what her boss had in mind. Stephanie looked a little too happy.

"Well, I'm in need of some stress relief." The brunette began, pushing herself off the desk, and walking around to the back of Eva's chair, her hand tracing across the redheads shoulders. "The kind only a woman can give. A woman who is desperate to stay here." Stephanie's voice was sultry and seductive. Eva was somewhat concerned now.

"Stephanie? What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Eva. Don't be so naive. You know exactly what I want you to do. And I know you're dying to do it as well."

The redhead wasn't given much time to speak, as Stephanie shushed her awful quickly, before then moving around to the desk again.

"If you want to keep your job, you're going to do everything I tell you to." Stephanie's voice was sultry, and Eva couldn't help but feel a little turned on by her bosses sudden change in attitude.

Granted, Eva had never been with a woman, well, not that she would admit. She had a few locker-room stories that she was determined to keep to herself, but she had a feeling that Stephanie knew all about this by now. Maybe that was why she'd asked her here today. Maybe that was why she had that sexual look in her eye, as if she were undressing the redhead with her eyes.

"Stand up, and strip." She demanded, waving her hand as if to speed the woman up.

Eva, not wanting to risk her job, stood immediately, and began removing the black dress from her body, but Stephanie put her hand up.

"Slowly. I want to enjoy this." She smirked, as Eva continued, slowly peeling the fabric from her body, revealing her bare breasts, and the tiny black panties she was wearing underneath. As she glanced towards her boss, she saw the woman biting on her lip, and began enjoying herself. Soon, though, the dress was discarded, and tossed onto the chair behind her. Eva was left in a pair of bright red heels and her black panties. Stephanie looked overjoyed.

"Now, I want you to undress me." Stephanie stood in front of the redhead. "Slowly, again. But don't go wandering. You're going to do everything I say."

With a nod, Eva's hands shook slightly, as she unbuttoned the tight blazer Stephanie was wearing, before then pushing it over the woman's shoulders, and slid it off her arms. She lay the garment on the chair as well, looking at her boss, as she then got to work on the button-up shirt Stephanie was wearing.

"Don't be nervous, pet. I know you want to see what's underneath." The brunette had a smirk on her face still, enjoying every moment of Eva's nervousness.

The redhead carried on, untucking the shirt from Stephanie's skirt, before then unbuttoning it. She caught a glimpse of Stephanie's full breasts, and she chewed on her lip slightly, before then pushing the fabric over her bosses shoulders and discarding the shirt as well. Soon, she was working on her bosses skirt as well, and getting rid of that too.

"Well done. Now, you can remove my underwear if you wish. But no touching." She said, holding a finger up as she looked Eva in the eye.

Eva did as she was told, until Stephanie was stood in all her glory, bare and beautiful. The redhead was completely addicted to the sight of the woman, completely naked in front of her. She loved the sight. Once she was done, she looked at Stephanie, almost desperate to touch her.

"I know. But don't worry my pet. Right now, I want you on your knees. Now." She demanded, stood leaning on the desk, watching as Eva never took her eyes off Stephanie's, whilst she lowered herself and rested on her knees in front of the brunette. "Put that tongue to use."

Bringing her eyes forward, Eva was face-to-face with her bosses womanhood, and she licked her lips. Dying to taste. She'd been given permission too, and she was not going to waste this moment. She moved her face closer, enclosing Stephanie's clit with her lips, sucking on it. Stephanie let out a groan, and that only spurred Eva on more, as she moved her mouth slightly, allowing her tongue to slip out and flick over Stephanie's clit, teasing it slightly.

"Ugh, yes. Nikki wasn't lying when she said you were good at this." Stephanie said with a small chuckle. Eva figured that Nikki had told Stephanie of their sexual adventures together. She probably didn't include that they often involved Brie as well, but she wasn't going to stop now to tell her that. The sound of the brunette moaning softly motivated her to carry on and bring her to the edge.

She moved her tongue to Stephanie's opening, and slid inside, exploring Stephanie's wet pussy. Stephanie moaned even louder at this point, and grabbed onto Eva's bright red hair.

"Come on, Eva. Make me cum." She demanded, as she bucked her hips forwards, forcing herself onto Eva's mouth. At this point, Eva was soaked herself, and moved her tongue in a quick, pulsing fashion whilst inside of Stephanie. Her boss moaned, and threw her head back.

"Touch yourself. Mhm, show me how much you love this." Stephanie demanded in between moans, and Eva was quick to comply. She slid her hand into her panties, and began rubbing her clit quite quickly. She was already turned on, and very wet. She moaned softly against Stephanie, only causing Stephanie's pleasure to increase.

"Mhm, yes. Fuck, Eva. I'm close." She groaned louder, and Eva couldn't help herself. She took her hand from her own panties, and slid it up Stephanie's thigh, before then moving her lips to her bosses clit. She sucked on it, hard, allowing it to swell. Her fingers then slid into Stephanie's pussy, two of them, and she started to move her hand quickly, shoving her fingers in there very hard.

"Yes! Eva!" Stephanie was on the verge of screaming, as Eva increased her speed and sucked on her clit even harder, knowing this was causing an increasing amount of pleasure for the brunette. Stephanie was squirming and twitching at Eva's every touch. "Oh, God, I'm gonna cum! Yes, yes! Ohhh..." At that moment Stephanie released and came, hard.

Eva sat back and wiped her mouth, before smiling up at Stephanie, who took a moment to compose herself.

"Okay..." She said, getting her breath back. "Your job is safe." She was busy gathering her clothes and slipping back into them before she then looked at Eva, still sitting in just her panties. "Get back to training. I might invite you back next week."

Slipping back into her dress, Eva thanked Stephanie and left the office. She'd managed to keep her job, and she had a nice little memory for when she was alone.


End file.
